zipmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zipman!! Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Zipman!! Wiki, that explains the aspects that must be taken into account at the time of writing articles. Following these guidelines will result in articles of high quality, pleasant to read, correct and organized. We hope this guide will help you make valuable edits in the easiest way possible. If you have doubts, do not hesitate to contact one of our Administrators. Writing Perspective Articles describing fictional events, characters and other stuff taking place into the universe of Zipman!! should be written using an in-universe wording; i.e., as taking place in real life. This means that phrases like "in Chapter 5" or "in the ____ Arc" should be left out of sentences. Occasionally, it may be necessary to mention the media though. This will be allowed, but only on a case-by-case basis. Articles about stuff outside that fictional universe are excluded from this rule, as well as the sections Introduction, Anime and Manga Differences, Trivia, and Gallery. Formality Since this is an encyclopedia, we use a formal writing style. This means, for example, that we avoid the use of any contractions, such as "he's", "didn't" "could've", etc. Use the full forms "he is", "did not", "could have" instead. *"It's" is a contraction, and should not be used. "It's" is short for "it is" and is not the possessive of "it"; the possessive form of "it" is "its" with no apostrophe. Neutrality Use a neutral point of view when writing. Any opinion or bias should be expressed on the forum, the Discord server or on the respective Talk Page, not in the article itself. American English or British English We use only American English on this wiki, since the official translations of the manga is by Viz Media respectively are provided in American English; plus Wikia is an American company which has its interface and documentation written in this localization of the language, and this wiki targets primarily an American audience. Level of detail Quantity does not mean quality, and not every detail is important. Articles should be written focused on the topic in question, extracting the relevant facts and avoiding unnecessary and unrelated information. Articles about media (chapters, episodes, movies, etc) should cover all main events but in a summarized way, not literally descriptive. Not "he opens the door, he enters the room, he finds a person, first-person says this, second person says this...", but "he finds some person and they talk about something". In general for any page, transcribing literal conversations in the style of "this character says, that character responds" should be avoided, since just mentioning the topic is relevant in most cases. Only when it is really important to mention the words of a character or it can not be found a way to write the summary without using this style, this could be allowed; but this should be done as little as possible. Articles about characters should focus on the actions of that character. Actions of third characters should be mentioned only when they directly involve the one of the topic and are relevant to the subject; but preferably should be told just quickly. Presentation Paragraphs should be short and to the point, preferably no more than 10 lines and ideally with at least a reference at the end and an illustrative image every few paragraphs (see Images and References below). For deceased characters, do not reveal the details of their deaths in their introductions. The decease of a character can not be considered introductory information; and since character statuses are included in their infoboxes and the deceased ones can be easily identified by the past tense writing of their articles, even mentioning that the character is dead in the introduction is irrelevant. Wikitext * Headers should be in the form Header , not the form Header . Also, lists and indentations should be in the form: :: * Item :: # Item :: : item :: And not in the form: :: *Item :: #Item :: :item * Links like Kaname are preferred over links with redirects like Kaname. * For links that are possessive, put the "'s" outside the link. For example, use Cheena's instead of Cheena's. * All templates should always be put in new lines, unless they are specifically intended to be in the same line. For instance, use: :: :: :: And not: :: Canon The canon material is the content accepted as part of the same continuity of the original series, the manga. Basically, only content made by series creator Tatsuya Endo is accepted as canon, while derivative material from other authors is intended to take place in alternate continuities and therefore is considered non-canon; unless it is specifically adapted by the author and illustrator into the main continuity. References *References must be done using the reference code (). *Do not put any space between the text and the reference. *Every fact must be referenced in every section of the article. The only exception is the Appearance section when it is just describing the general appearance; but if it is citing a point in time, then it must be referenced too. For example, if it states Anna has blonde hair, there is no need for reference; but if it says Anna once hair long hair tied in twin braids, then it needs to be referenced. *For written sources, do not just put the chapter/title of the source for a reference, specify the page or range of pages as well. *In case the source is taken from a scanlation, do not consider the pages added by the uploaders and not present in the original material (for example, fanarts). Category:Policies Category:Administration